


Prowess

by Little_Cello



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene should know better than to doubt Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prowess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> A little snippet I wrote for Sparkle's tumblr inbox. I don't usually do smut, so bear with me. XD

'Oi. Who said you could stop?' 

Sam looks up with what Gene can only describe as a devilish grin. 'Where's the fun if it's all over in a flash?' 

Gene huffs indignantly at that. 'You doubtin' my prowess as...' The sentence ends in a moan as Sam cuts him off with a long lick, sending hot waves through his groin. Then Gene gives a frustrated growl when Sam draws back again, to give him one of his unbearably smug looks. 'No, but I know my own prowess. Don't think you could 'andle that, Guv.' 

Gene threads his fingers through Sam's short hair. 'Oh aye? Bet's on.' 

Gene ends up losing that bet. But, really – he doesn't care one bit, hours later, with Sam's arm draped across his chest, and the very same sleeping soundly, his breath tickling Gene's ear every time Sam exhales.


End file.
